Hitherto, during skin counseling and the like, various types of measurement is conducted on a skin of a user and various pieces of advice is given based on measurement results. For example, sizes of the pores are measured to select a cosmetic in accordance with the sizes of the pores and to check a therapeutic effect of a treatment and the like for reducing the size of the pores.
Regarding the measurement of the pores, for example, in Patent Literature 1, a smoothing image is subtracted from an original image and binarization is performed on the image, on which subtraction has been performed, so as to divide the image into areas indicating the pores and other areas to measure the number, size, and the like of the areas indicating the pores.